


Sentinel of Mine

by Nitroglycerin



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bottom Charles, Character Death, Erik has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fake Character Death, Forced Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Charles, Prison, Protective Erik, Rage, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerin/pseuds/Nitroglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Logan would never visit the past, so the future would be the death for mutants? What happened during the 'bad future' and years since 1974? How did Charles manage to survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for deciding to read this story. I need to apologize for my English, it is my second language and my confidence in it isn't very strong. But I enjoy more writing in English, I can play with sentences how much I want and I think of it more than in Czech. 
> 
> This story is not beta-ed, I still can't find one, so if there is someone who would have the time (and the patience) to correct it, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Please, please, comment, I truly need to know if this is a stupid story. I just want to write for someone who will enjoy the reading as much as I enjoy the writing. Even if for one single person.
> 
> If you are confused, wait for possible another chapter, I am going to explain some things.

For most people on the world it was an ordinary day. But not for Charles though his day started like all his others. He was alone at the mansion in Westchester, even Hank was gone. Since existence of the new law regarding mutants Hank worked as an envoy between mutants and humans.

He tried to persuade the government of US to revoke the law, which put mutants under a curfew and let them wait for the death. Innocent mutants were killed almost without an opportunity to protect themselves.

Hank didn’t want to leave, but Charles convinced him. Someone needed to fight for the mutant rights and Charles was in no state to do it himself. He has come back few times in month to check on Charles and prepare him more dozes of the cure for his legs.

But this day was different. He had no proof, that he is right. Only his sixth sense told this to him. He felt shivering coming from his bones. Was it hours that last him? Or just minutes? He could consider himself a lucky devil. Not all mutants had the chance to know, when they are going to die. He could say goodbyes to people he will miss. He could do things, he never truly persuaded himself to do. He always wanted to jump from the roof of this house and try if he is able to catch himself with the power of his telepathy. But in the end it does not matter. He is going to die today anyway.

Charles thought about people whom he would give his last words. But he couldn’t find anyone. Raven died, Erik was gone, Hank was busy. Who would care about lonely broken ex – professor? All he could do, was wait for the death to come. Literally.

He went to the library. If he could choose, where he would end his life, it would be in a place that saved him so many times, when he was child. He was again on that stupid metallic wheelchair, because he ran out of the serum from Hank.

What would he change in his past if he would get a chance? What have he done wrong? Would he stop Erik on that beach, when he knows humans are against them, are killing them? No, he wouldn’t, now he knows it. He wonders, would Erik love him if he was staying by his side?

Charles shook his head. He was unbelievable. After all those years he still has a thing for Erik. And all those years he still waits for him to come home.

A loud crack disturbed him from his thoughts. He had just a few second before the sight hit him. The Sentinel. He was taller than any other human or mutant with eyes like fireflies. The Sentinel was shining in last sunbeams of the day. Slender but strong figure and no places with weak points. How many mutants has he already killed?

Their eyes met. Charles sprawled his arms in a gesture of welcoming. He is not going to fight. How high his chances would be? A man without any power in his limbs and reliant to the wheelchair – that is all he is.

He closed his lids in waiting for the first and final strike of the Sentinel. He couldn’t look at him. He saw inside the sentinel’s changing body a sacrifice of his sister. He didn’t see his whole life flashing in his mind. He saw the persons he adored. With no matter of origin. Mutants and humans. The last thing he wants to remember leaving this world will be the man dearest to him. Erik! He didn’t have to be worried about him hearing his mental voice, Erik probably has the stupid helmet on.

Sudden pain in the fold of his right elbow warned him, how the Sentinel was close. Some cold liquid was injected through the vein to his bloodstream. He will have a quick and painless death. I am sorry, Erik. That was his last thought before everything, even his sharp mind, went blur and then faded in the blackness.

* * *

 

Erik was sitting in his glass cell. His elbows felt sharp to the skin on his thighs, but he couldn’t find a comforting position in this damn cell for many years. He was rubbing his palms against each other. He was thinking about the past, about Charles.  He needed to keep himself entertained, or he would be no longer sane. He was here for almost thirteen years and no one has ever visited him. But he could not wonder, right? The last person who cared about him was left on the bloody beach with a trace of bullet in his back.

He was quite desperate. He craved news from the outer world more than he needed to feel metal again. But all he has, was just some stuff that the guards told to him sometimes. He sighed

Each time the door opened and the guard came in he wanted it to be Charles. He wanted him to rescue him like he did it in the water thirteen years ago. He was not aware of the law for mutants and of the death of Mystique. Even the word ‘Sentinel’ was strange for him. He lived in divine ignorance, out of the harm. But his calm days were over.

‘Erik!’ Familiar voice spoke out in his mind. He gasped. ‘Charles? What happens? It everything ok?’ He asked in rush. Was the voice real or was he dreaming about it so much his mind created it? He looked up to the glass above his cell and all he wished was Charles standing there. Never in thirteen years has he heard his voice.

‘I am sorry, Erik!’ This time the voice was quieter, whisper. It was almost like a final breath.. ‘Charles! Where are you! Please! Answer!’ But he couldn’t sense presence of Charles’ mind inside his, the warmth of it. He felt cold and empty. No answer came back.

No. Damn it! What if something happened to Charles and he needs his help? He struck the wall with his fist, ignoring sharp pain in his knuckles. Never in the last thirteen years has he wished to get out of this prison more than now.

* * *

 

He was excited. He has heard about this mutant so many things, great things. If there was a mutant who does he admires, is it surely Charles Xavier. He knew about him everything what could the government of US get for him. And he wanted to get to know this man, before he will have to destroy him.

Things, the government didn’t have, were his reaction and his appearance. Even with the beard and long hair he did look like a symbol of innocence. How could this guy have been so persuaded about acceptance of humans for mutants? Great spirits shouldn’t leave the Earth so early.

His reaction couldn’t surprise him less, he didn’t give a fuck about fighting, he was just so vulnerable. All he could see was a broken man. Broken man - who just needed to be fixed. Make him smile. He wanted so badly to see him smiling, but he is supposed to kill him, destroy the potential threat.

He adapted his body to what has to be done and moved himself closer to the famous Charles Xavier. A needle moved to his arm and injected in the liquid. Sleep well, Charles.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik gets a visit in the prison with news. Not good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, any comment, what could I get better, would be helpful.

It was almost two weeks after Erik had heard mental voice of his only friend. The whole time was so tensed, he hated to be without news, it made him tensed. Was it really just a dream? Did he crave to hear his voice so much his mind gave it to him? No, he believed it was real.

The truth literally came through his door. In a shape of Hank McCoy. He was not blue anymore. He had a very serious face, no hint of something what would give him a clue to what happened. The guards bound him in silk ropes to prevent him from attacking the scientist.

“So, will you tell me, what brought you here today?” started Erik with an anxious tone. Hank shot him a quick glance, then he sighed.

“How much do you know about outside world?” Erik pursed his lips. That told Hank what he needed to know and nodded. “Well, even when I hate it to admit, you were right. Humans can’t stand the truth of existence of mutants. They are afraid of us, so they made a few laws. Mutants, with exceptions, are not allowed to leave their homes. I am trying to persuade them to cancel this law, but there is still something worse.”

Erik raised his eyebrow. He felt warm in his guts that he was right. If this knowledge had Charles on that beach, he would be far away from this with his ‘family’. His mind was suddenly full of Charles falling with a bullet in his back to the sand. He shook his head to wave it away. “What worse?” He actually wanted to shout at Hank to tell him already and not make drama queen, but he was afraid Hank would leave.

“It’s called the Sentinel’s law.” He made a gap between his speeches. He needed to take a breath so he could continue to narrate. “Few years ago humans had captured Raven like many other mutants. They used their DNA to create these creatures. Sentinels. They used to be robots for defencing humans, but they were turned into weapons to kill mutants.”

And again, there was a moment of silence. Erik was processing words from Hank and felt rage and concerns at the same time. It was rage because he was sitting here with empty hands and his brothers and sisters were being killed. He needed to get out of this shitty prison, they need him. But the concerns were different. Hank wouldn’t talk about it, if something didn’t happen.

“They were created by Trask, but the government didn’t agree. Not until Raven took care of Trask. It was a proof, mutants are dangerous and the government gave permission to activate them. During killing Trask Raven got captured and they used her DNA to improve Sentinels. Now they are able to fight almost all mutant powers.”

It was all Erik needed to know, what happened to one of his dearest member of the Brotherhood. Does Charles know about it? It is his mistake, it was no wonder Charles tried to find him after taking a part on the death of Raven. “Continue, please,” he asked quietly.

Hank watched him carefully, like he was afraid in front of him was sitting a time bomb. “Well, the first law restricts mutants from leaving their homes and the second one allows sending Sentinels to them and makes them kill them. It is only waiting for slaughter. This country doesn’t have enough fuels to run all Sentinels at the same time, so only one is active. They send this one Sentinel information about his new victim, he adapts, kills him and then he will get next information of another victim of his. If the mutant destroys the Sentinel, they’ll run another one.”

“Who?” asked immediately Erik with a stone frowned expression. His pulse started increasing really rapidly. With a fear.

Hank just shook his head. “Erik, you need to..,”

“Just tell me! Who?!” Shouted Erik. He was still too aware of guards and he didn’t want their attention.

“You should better read it yourself, the government puts the list of dead mutants in newspapers once in a month, but it is getting longer with each day.” He shoved a paper to him. Erik really quickly reached out for it and started reading. He knew few names. He saw Janos’s, Sean’s, Angel’s and Raven’s. He gulped. No, they can’t be dead. What monsters those Sentinels have to be that they conquer such powerful mutants. So many thwarted lives. He should be out there protecting theme, save them. Finally put the humans under mutants. They are better than them. They have the right to live higher than any human. He read it to the end with holding his breathe. Charles was not there. He raised his sight to Hank.

It is not all what Hank wanted to tell him. Why he visited.

“Tomorrow will be a new list. Week ago I went to the mansion to check on Charles.” He had to make a break. It was too much for Hank and he felt tears forming behind hid eye lids. “Everything looked in order but Charles nowhere. Then I found him in his study," told Hank with strangled voice. "Dead."

Erik’s heart left a beat. No! Charles! He cried out in his mind. Searching for distant warmth of Charles’s mind but nothing. He sat there for few minutes just staring at Hank in disbelieve. It was not possible. Charles can’t be gone! That stupid stubborn prick, who naively believed in good in every person and believed in humanity just couldn’t leave him in this damn world alone! He waited few more minutes, hope that Charles will send his reply. Nothing came. And nothing will come ever. He didn’t realize his tears forming in corners of his eyes.

He felt rage building inside of him. Bigger than the one when Shaw had killed his mother. They had torn away Charles from him at the beach, put them against each other and now they had taken him away all. How dared they! This anger made him feel metal in distance of kilometres. He’ll kill all responsible ones. He can’t stay in this fucking cell anymore! No more sitting in blindness. He couldn’t suppress it anymore and started screaming to all unfairness that happened.

Guards started to taking Hank away leaving his bonds on him – until he’ll calm down. All he could hear from Hank was: “He took down the Sentinel with him. You should know it.”


End file.
